dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fanon Times
Editors I open the floor to anyone who wants to be an editor. Just give your say-so. I wanna be an editor.So,we write news here ? 16:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. For example welcoming New Users, highlighting good Fanfics, giving publicity to new fanfics, etc. in addition to writing reviews. I'd like to join. What do you think? Mariofan45 16:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Me and NomadMusik will talk about it I'd like to help you guys with this, seems like fun. Me and PrinceofallSalads will talk about it. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users: Nominate whoever you want. This month's votes will go on until Halloween. It's gonna be extra long because we started in the middle of the month. Give an explaination to why you chose the user and don't nominate yourself. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I nominate SonikFan112. Great grammar, friendly user, he deserved to be an admin. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Votes: SonikFan112: *1st vote: <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *2nd Vote: 02:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Featured Fan-Fiction: Nominate a fan-fiction, as long as your not in it. The length of the voting is the same as the featured user's voting. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Nominate XT. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Votes: Dragon Ball XT: First Vote: <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I second both SonikFan112 and Dragon Ball XT, put them up now Prince ofTalk:Princeofallsalads}}all Salads 23:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thirded for both. Fourth Vote for both. 02:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Can't vote for yourself for featured user, SonikFan112, although I will count XT, because you're not apart of it now. Layout and suggestions I'm not too sure if I should be saying this, but the layout looks a bit messy. Do you all mind if I fix it up a bit? Obviously, I won't do anything without consent, but I think that this page should look like this. It won't be a user page, but you could use the coding to make the page more appealing, and have different sections to post reviews, news and other things. I reckon that if you were to do something like this, then you could have different sections, like a newspaper does with articles and ads. Another thing I would like to point out are the reviews. I feel that if you start to review pieces of work on the page, you should only review one at a time, and it could be a sort of weekly review or something. Anyway, those are my thoughts on what could be done. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 00:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Interesting idea, Mr. Werty! Right now, I am editing the page to make it look more appealing. Also, a weekly review sounds like a good idea. How about, we pick 5 fanons. I put them through the "Fruit Machine" (a random generator) and get one randomly picked. We will then state the name and plot of the fanon. All 5 of us would give our thoughts on the fanon, probably about a paragraph for everybody. Just my idea. yeah I was planning on doing that myself but it's a beta right now feel free to spice it up Alright, I made a edit to the top to make it look a bit better. should we make the background all one color or divide it into certain colors for certain areas. Also, I would like to have it in Newspaper layout, like Featured User, then on the same line but to the right featured fanfic and then a picture of the XT logo or something. Also, we could have a frontpage sort of deal. Just big bold letters saying:- "NEW FANFIC WRITTEN BY X ENTITLED Y" or "X IS NOW AN ADMINISTRATOR" something like that I'll try to find a coding for that. alright cool if it doesn't work then it's fine, we just need a flashy, epileptic unfriendly page. (not the last part) I like the new edit but there should still be a feedback section on XT and you Has thing just died? :X Vote Okay, let's nominate another user and another fanfic to be featured for the fanon times. Vote Okay, let's nominate another user and another fanfic to be featured for the fanon times. Where do we leave comments? Here? -KidVegeta yes I nominate: Great user, obeys rules and founder of this article. I added DBZ : NS on next featured article Pool Hope you don't mind. 16:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The polls we be closed on monday, with the leaders being the featured. If there is a tie, the poll is shrunk down to whoever tied, and then there is a re-vote. Also, please don't vote for yourself or your works. New Poll Who should we put on the new featured polls?